


Stark Naked

by Marvelinspired



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Avengers - Freeform, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stark Tower, Strippers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, odin vs stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelinspired/pseuds/Marvelinspired
Summary: Bucky's stripper song would definitely be Adam lamberts " if I had you". This is what happens when you leave a bunch of marvel fans watching crack videos for 5 hours~





	1. If I had you

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author and proof reader E- 100 acersofwood , she’s only read down to the beginning of the third paragraph so any mistakes after that please excuse for the time being. This series has been re-uploaded.

The occupations of the famous stripper company Stark Naked where gathered in Stark towers, the place where all the performances happened, to welcome the newest edition to the family: James Buchanan Barnes aka One armed wonder, this being because one of his arms was made from metal but that never stopped him in any activities*wink*. Bucky had previously been employed at the Howl Commandoes Stirp Club in down town Brooklyn, it got the name from the sounds its customers made when the dancers got on the stage by the end of their performance they were howling for more. Anyways back to the present he was looking around the living room, taking in the faces of all the other dancers that he would be working with, the only reason that he was there in the first place was because his friend Steve Rodgers had told him there was an opening at the place he worked ‘Stark Naked Strip Club’, Steve was one of the top Male strippers there, his stripper name was ‘star spangled banner’ and he would make a killing after just one performance, he performed for both male and female customers as he himself enjoyed both genders, after all the more the merrier.

Tony the manager of the company cleared his throat as to introduce the newest member “We got a new one today, his names James but you can call him Bucky aint that right Steve? “he said turning to look at the blonde-haired man “yeah and don’t let him fool you, he looks like an unapproachable guy but really he’s like a puppy, his barks worse than his bite” Steve said chuckling “Oh really how many times has he bitten you then Steve?” Tony spoke with a raised eyebrow “too many times to count right punk” Bucky spoke up. After that Steve just lowered his head, but Bucky could see the blush forming on his checks from underneath his hair. “Okay so from now on he’s going to be living here so introduce yourself”. From left to right in the room they introduced themselves,” The names Natasha but my stage names Black widow” “Clint but I go by Cupid or Hawkeye cause either way your goanna get me shooting something on your face” Bucky just raised an eyebrow “sure thing man” “Bruce but you can call me the lean mean green machine” “Wanda stage name is Scarlet witch” “Sam but you can call me Chocolate chino cause I can keep you up all night” “And last but certainly not least” everyone else in the room just groans “I’m Tony but you can call me the man of steel cause I’m like a well-oiled machine”. “well it’s nice to meet you all, please take care of me” Bucky said. Wanda spoke up “that’s not what he meant Natasha” “sure thing but if you ever consider it, you can always come to me Buck” “I’ll keep that in mind”

“Well now that the formalities are done with its time to go everyone it’s time to practice for tonight’s show” wait where was everyone going? “We’ll be back tomorrow Buck get yourself acquainted with the tower” Steve shouted as he headed out the door. Bucky picked up his bag and headed to the room that Tony had told him was his beforehand, he unpacked himself and got changed. He might as well start practicing his routine, he stripped out of his street clothes, which consisted of a black shirt, red tattered hoodie and black coat over top of it, on his head he had a black baseball cap on and on his legs, he wore black skinny jeans with his favourite comfy sneakers. He then picked out his gear, black lace up boots and a pair of tight black leather booty shots that left little to the imagination and to finish off the outfit his dog tags he got from his previous workplace as a parting gift. He had been taking dancing lessons with the company’s choreographer: Peggy, since he just couldn’t quite nail one of his moves on the pole. He was determined however to nail it once in rehearsals before he showed it to the rest of the group, plugging his earphones into his phone he got his song of choice up on screen, Adam lamberts if I had you, that was the song that he danced to. Taking himself and the phone he walked back into the living room where in the middle of it all was a stripper pole, he then hit play and put it into the little pocket, and I mean tiny, of his shorts.

“So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I’m doing me up with a black colour liner  
And I’m working my strut but I know it don’t matter  
All we need in this world is some love “  
He grabbed to middle of the pole and twirled his way up doing a split mid-air, then placing his hands further down he then held himself upside down sin his legs and raised his hands away from the pole. What Bucky hadn’t realised it that whist he was practicing Natasha had come back and saw him on the pole, he hadn’t realised she was there because he had his earphones in. She continued to watch him from the doorway as he went on.

“There’s a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It’s a struggle gotta rumble, tryin’ find it  
But if I had you, that wold be the only thing I’d ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it’d be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you”

By this time Natasha had signalled everyone back to the living room where they all stood smirking in the doorway like Natasha had done. Steve was the only one who wasn’t smirking, his jaw had dropped and his checks were burning up. Bucky was still twirling around on the pole, he made his way back up to the top of the pole and sat so that his thighs were the only thing holding him up. “Look at him workin’ the pole, he’s gonna be a big hit” Tony said, he then got out his phone and started to record it, his phone was directly linked to send all his videos onto YouTube.

“From New York to L.A getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up ‘till its ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati’s  
What they need in this world is some love  
There’s a thin line between the wild tie and a flat line baby tonight  
It’s a struggle gotta rumble tryin’ find it” 

Bucky did a drop split to the floor and flicked his head upwards so that he could see only to find the rest of the team standing there watching him, he quickly took out his headphone “um… didn’t think you guys would be back so soon” Bucky mumbled. Natasha, Wanda, Steve and Sam just started to shower him in 20 dollar bills “WOOH KEEP GOING” Wanda screamed “HUBBA HUBBA” Steve said Sam and Natasha both started to whist at him. “Oh yeah it’s just as I thought he’s gonna be a big hit” Said Tony. “Tell me you got that on video” Clint said “oh yeah its uploading as we speak” Tony responded. “what did you just say?” Bucky asked in a grim voice “what” Tony jokingly asked “I said what did YOU SAY?” Bucky repeated louder “it’s uploaded on YouTube?” “take it down” Bucky said “what’s the matter Bucky?” Steve asked worried “I SAID TAKE IT DOWN”


	2. The rival strip club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes to stark strip club, he gets to have a look around his new place of work with Steve by his side, what happens when three strange men walk through the door and demand to see the boss of the club?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read, any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own, sorry in advance. Oher than that enjoy. Sorry about the late update.  
> -  
> I own the story line but not any of the character.

Previously - “Oh yeah it’s just as I thought he’s gonna be a big hit” Said Tony. “Tell me you got that on video” Clint said “oh yeah its uploading as we speak” Tony responded. “what did you just say?” Bucky asked in a grim voice “what” Tony jokingly asked “I said what did YOU SAY?” Bucky repeated louder “it’s uploaded on YouTube?” “take it down” Bucky said “what’s the matter Bucky?” Steve asked worried “I SAID TAKE IT DOWN”

-

“Bucky what’s the matter?” Steve asked worried about his friend’s sudden outburst. “Look Steve, I just don’t want this on the internet, you know I don’t want people knowing about” Bucky stopped and motioned to his body “what I do” “well there’s a lot of people who wish they had a body like you Buck so I wouldn’t spend too much time thinking about it, it’s only a job after all” Said Tony in his ‘official’ manager voice. “Look we don’t have time for this” Natasha says glancing at the clock on the wall “Its rehearsal time and now that we know you can dance it’s time to go, get your things and cover up till we get there”

Bucky clambered into Steve’s navy blue car, which had been parked in the carpark of stark tower, turned around and had thrown his red and black duffle bag into the backseat, kicked his feet up onto the dashboard, pulled out his phone that he had placed in the back pocket of his shorts and pulled in his headphones once again. He hit the shuffle button on his phone not wanting to give Steve any opportunity to talk to him seeing as he was in a bad mood, and when Bucky was in a bad mood it was best of to just leave him alone and let things calm down. They travelled in silence till they got to the strip club, Steve pulled into this allotted space in the staff car park and switched off the engine, he turned to Bucky and spoke gently trying to reassure his friend that Tony had meant no harm in uploading the video, “Buck look, I know what you went through at the last place you worked but trust me Tony isn’t like that, he wouldn’t take advantage of you “ Not wanting to hear the rest of Steve’s spiel about what Tony was and wasn’t like he grabbed his duffel bag and went out the side of the door, looking up at the illuminated neon sign that read in big red letters “Stark Naked Strip Club” Bucky rolled his eyes at the fact that each of the words had capitalised letters at the start of the word, it’s a strip club for crying out loud it’s not important enough to warrant the need of capitals at the start of each word. Bucky walked up towards the heavy iron doors, they looked like the entrance to a mad scientist’s lab, not that of a strip club. Taking careful steps in, and cautiously looking around to get his bearings in this unusual space he noticed that the room had been divided into themed sections that link to each other, he figured each different themed section was given to the different strippers that worked here. 

Each of the sections seemed to blended in effortlessly with each other, however one area seemed to draw him in, the area was decorated in world war 2 memorabilia, the floor was covered in grey slated tiles, in the centre of the room stood a shiny white pole, the podium that held it up was covered in “join the stripper army” and “wanted” posters that looked like the old recruitment posters they used back in the second world war. The walls were white with lights placed strategically along it, that shined red, white and blue in the dim lights at show time, and hung from the ceiling were large American flags made from silk, the draped themselves near the walls, they looked like the curtains that lead into a harem, they let the light through in all the right places, accentuating the dancer that would be preforming in the centre of the room.

Steve walked from where he was standing behind Bucky and went over to the podium, jumped up and posed on the white pole, smiling his coy smile he spoke shyly “welcome to my humble abode” “I should have known this part would be yours” Bucky replied with a grin “well, you’ll be sharing my area until Tony’s sorted yours out, has he asked what theme you wanted yet?” “No, but I got a few ideas that will really get people not their knees” Bucky said wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Steve was about to speak again until the door burst wide open, both Bucky and Steve shipped their heads around to where the loud bang had come from. Through the double doors walked three males, one considerably older than the other two, he had a white clean beard, sharp keen eyes, on one eye there sat a blacked-out lens on his right eye and on top of his head he wore a black brimmed hat, he was dressed in a three-piece black suit with a bronze tie and on his feet, he wore black leather shoes with heels lined in the same bronze colour. On his right stood a man with long blonde hair tied back into a man bund at the nape of his neck, he had piercing blue eyes and a light blonde stubble along his chin and law line, he wore a red buttoned up shirt with a silver blazer jacket slung around his shoulders, his build was muscular and firm, which could be seen as his muscle wear clearly visible even when his clothes were on. And on the left stood a leaner looking man, with shoulder length slicked black hair, intensely captivating emerald green eyes and a porcelain complexion, he wore a three piece suit, in his top pocket was a green handkerchief, his blazer was slung over his right shoulder. 

Steve mumbled, sounding annoyed, Bucky turned around to Steve, completely clueless as to what was going on, Steve on sighed as looked towards Bucky” These guys are our rivals, there from Asgard strip club “ The older of the three men spoke up seeing the two in the room” Where’s Stark?”


End file.
